Survive the Nightosphere 11
by mah29732
Summary: Eleventh season of Survive the Nightosphere featuring Deadpool's sidekick Bob and much, much more...
1. Lost in the Nightosphere

Survive the Nightosphere 11

Chapter 1: Lost in the Nightosphere

Sub-Zero had just finished fighting off Shinnok and his minions when he ended up stumbling upon Finn and Jake in the Nightosphere.

"Yo what's happening" said Jake.

"Kind of lost getting out" said Sub-Zero.

"Well you've come to the right place, Hunson Abadeer has given us an assignment to release the prisoners for his reality show" said Finn.

"Want to join along?" asked Jake.

"Hmm, that would make a good ticket out of here, I have helped bring order to this place" continued Sub-Zero.

As the trio head off, poor Ice King was in his cell.

"What did I do to deserve this, oh yea I sent Gunther down here and she got even with me" sighed the Ice King.

"You're a fool for still being here" said Noob Sabiot, "I can easily break out of here."

"So why can't you Mr. Shadow Guy?" laughed Duncan in his cell.

"Because this cage has been full proof against me" continued Noob Sabiot.

"Someone's coming" said Slade.

"Brother" said Noob Sabiot as he noticed Sub-Zero, "how come you're here."

"Fighting Shinnok, trying to get out of here" continued Sub-Zero.

"There's another icy guy locked up he calls himself Blizzard" continued the Ice King, "rambles about how SHIELD stopped him a few times."

"Alright some newcomers" said Jake as he freed Noob, Duncan and the Ice King and headed off.

For Heather she couldn't stand Blizzard's ramblings about his stories fighting SHIELD.

"And then those SHIELD agents stopped me just before I could get what I wanted" said Blizzard.

"Stop rambling!" cried Heather as she was in her cage.

"Enough of this!" added Alejandro.

"What, you don't like my stories?" asked Blizzard.

"No" added Frost as she was in her cage.

"He says one more word about his stories I will crack open that suit of his" said Scott.

"That won't be necessary" said Finn as he opened up the cages.

"There might be others still locked up, I think they're my old comrades from HYDRA" continued Blizzard.

"Fine, moving on" said Jake.

Both the Joker and Poison Ivy couldn't stand the ramblings of Militant as he was citing HYDRA's manifesto from his cage.

"Hail HYDRA, HYDRA IS SO GREAT!" said Militant.

"This is so annoying" said Poison Ivy.

"Hey we had to deal with him back when we were fighting SHIELD" said Viper in her cage.

"Well tell him to be quiet, I can't think!" cried the Joker.

"Yea, he's disrupting my concentration" said Bob, "darn I wish Deadpool were to bust me out of here, this is a very strange prison, where's my lawyer."

"This isn't no ordinary jail it's the Nightosphere" said Lex Luthor in his cell, "get use to it because we're all in it."

"Bah how the heck did Militant become this way?!" cried Baron Strucker who wasn't pleased, "Captain America wasn't this annoying."

"If he rambles off one more time I will promise to take him down" said Owlman.

"Quiet looks like someone's coming" said Venom as he sat in his cage.

"Hey it's about time we finally got to you guys" laughed Jake as he freed Venom and Carnage.

"I guess it's time for another round" laughed Carnage.

"Heck yea" added Jake, "you two rocked last season."

"What are they talking about?" asked Militant who was paying too much attention to his manifesto.

"We're releasing you for a reality show you Captain America Doppelganger" laughed Jake.

"What's the prize?" asked Militant.

"You get a second chance" continued Finn.

"A second chance at what?" asked Militant.

"At life silly" laughed Jake.

"A reality show, I love them!" laughed Bob.

"Well someone will be enjoying this" said Finn as he released Bob.

"Hmm, maybe if one of us can escape we can get even with SHIELD" laughed Baron Strucker as they were following Finn and Jake.

"I still want a lawyer if I don't get my prize" said Bob.

"Boy, I thought Deadpool was nuts" whispered Jake to Finn, "but this Bob guy that Deadpool is friends with I am not so sure anymore."

"Bwahaha, your name is Bob?!" laughed Duncan as he began to make fun of Bob, "I thought Harold was a lousy name!"

"Hey, you better watch it" said Bob.

"Oh what, what are you going to do, you're not as strong as some of the other push overs that tried to push me over" continued Duncan.

"Want to try me" said Bob.

"Whoa, whoa, we're not even there in teams yet and you're already fighting" continued Jake, "just come this way and we'll put you into teams and then you can all fight."

As both Finn and Jake led the way, a shadowy figure began to follow them watching their every move, for some such as Baron Strucker he felt a certain presence like someone was watching him.

"You're kind of jumpy" said Owlman to Baron Strucker.

"Someone's following us" continued Baron Strucker as he noticed some movement.

"Don't worry there are plenty of us here" continued Owlman.

But the shadowy figure kept on following them until they reached the area where Hunson Abadeer was located.


	2. Kicked by Jake

Chapter 2: Kicked by Jake

As the contestants followed Finn and Jake they met up with Hunson Abadeer who was going to put them into teams.

"Okay time to put everyone into teams, the first team will be called Dark Avenging Evil that'd consist of Militant, Baron Strucker, Lex Luthor, Owlman, Venom, Carnage, Viper, Poison Ivy, Bob and the Joker; the second team will be known as Icy Radicals that'd consist of the Ice King, Duncan, Heather, Alejandro, Scott, Noob Sabiot, Frost, Sub-Zero and Slade."

Confessions:

"Alright, time to show those villains a thing or two what I can do" laughed Scott.

"Hi Deadpool!" laughed Bob, "I'm in a reality series!"

"I say first chance I'm going to vote off Militant he's getting annoying" sighed Baron Strucker.

End of confessions.

"So what's the first challenge?" asked Duncan.

"It's an easy one, Jake gets to kick you again" laughed Hunson.

"I got a metal boot special for Venom and Carnage" laughed Jake.

"Whoever can fly the longest while avoiding all the traps and other hazards will win immunity" added Hunson.

For the Icy Radicals, Jake was able to kick the Ice King pretty far who flew off avoiding the various hazards not so much for poor Scott who was next after he was electrocuted, Heather ended up doing better along with Duncan and Alejandro. Noob Sabiot along with Sub-Zero and Frost did okay as well, Slade flew as far as the Ice King did and landed right on his feet.

"Perfect landing" laughed Slade.

"Lucky you" said Scott who was still injured from landing quite hard on the ground.

Next team was going to be the Dark Avenging Evil.

"Kick him first" said Baron Strucker as he couldn't stand Militant's ravings.

"Okay come on down then" laughed Jake.

Militant ended up flying up in the air and soon ended up hitting a number of hazards like a pinball.

"Look at him go" said Owlman, "I'm next."

Owlman soon flew but was able to land a bit further than Militant on his two feet.

"Nice landing just like Slade's" laughed Hunson.

Poison Ivy then went along with the Joker, Bob, Viper, Lex and Baron Strucker all managed to do better than Militant. It was soon time for Jake to put on the metal boot as he tried to kick both Carnage and Venom nothing worked.

"Man this boot doesn't even work!" cried Jake.

"Sorry looks like I'm going to have to put you two as zero" said Hunson, "which means the first challenge immunity goes to the Icy Radicals!"

Confessions:

"Yea, we won!" laughed Duncan.

"Militant is gone!" laughed Baron Strucker.

"Zero score is an insult" said Venom.

End of confessions.

It was going to be a choice for the Dark Avenging Evil to vote off someone, between Militant and Baron Strucker.

"Militant, everyone seems to be pretty much annoyed with your ravings and manifestos" continued Hunson.

"But, my spirit is for HYDRA!" shouted Militant.

"And as part of HYDRA I say you're getting annoying!" roared Baron Strucker.

"But I'm only doing it because I am HYDRA's super soldier" replied Militant.

"Super annoying soldier sounds more like it" laughed Viper who voted to vote off Militant.

"Anyway, last chocolate bar for the night will be going to Baron Strucker!" laughed Hunson, "And Militant takes a dive!"

"And just what'd be this season's crazy way in getting rid of our contestants?" asked Finn.

"Good question" laughed Hunson, "since Mandy along with Billy and Mindy are not part of this season they have decided to help out by using some of Tiny Tina's explosives to send them off in a Rocket of Shame filled with fireworks!"

"It was mine idea" laughed Billy.

Poor Militant finds himself tied up after Mandy ties him down on the rocket.

"Time to blast off this loser!" laughed Mindy as she pressed the remote button.

Poor Militant ends up flying up into the air and exploding sending him crashing to the ground as fireworks go off.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 11!" laughed Hunson.

But aside from that surprise, there was still someone lurking around a certain Lady Deadpool was watching the entire event from a safe distance for the time being as she was prepared to get herself back into the game.


	3. Playing Fire with Mandy

Chapter 3: Playing Fire with Mandy

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 11, a brand new season with an entire new cast of contenders along with a few old ones put together. Two teams and one annoying member being Militant who annoyed everyone with his rants about HYDRA even though his team had members of HYDRA that were annoyed with him!

Yep, in the end after the kicking challenge from Jake, Militant was the first one to go from his team so who'll be kicked off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 11!

End of commentary.

Members of the Dark Avenging Evil were happy that Militant was finally gone for good.

Confessions:

"What's that sound, silence" laughed Baron Strucker with joy.

"Yea, it's silent, silent, silent!" laughed Bob.

"Man that guy was annoying" said the Joker referring to Militant.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept out in the open, Mandy who had a pyro suit on started to wake them up literally with flames.

"Up, Hunson wants me to deliver the challenge meaning you're going to have to try to out run me" said Mandy.

As the contestants were given a few second start, poor Blizzard ended up being engulfed in flames in spite of his icy powers.

"Fire, fire, fire!" cried Blizzard, "Someone put me out!"

Poor Blizzard ended up pleading to the other team, Bob ended up lighting up a match and tossing it to poor Blizzard where Blizzard screamed.

"You're doing it wrong" said Baron Strucker who then tossed gasoline, "now that's more like it!"

Poor Blizzard was out, for the other contestants, Mandy ended up frying Slade along with Duncan, Heather, Alejandro and Scott. Poor Scott ended up getting as badly burned like poor Blizzard did.

Confessions:

"The guy has icy powers why didn't he use them?!" cried Scott referring to Blizzard.

"Hey if I used my powers the ice will melt down here" said Blizzard.

End of confessions.

For the Dark Avenging Evil team, the Joker ended up being the first one to be on fire by Mandy.

"Wee, I'm enjoying this!" laughed the Joker.

"You're supposed to be miserable" said Mandy.

"Sorry, can't help myself!" laughed the Joker, "Don't need to feel pain anymore since I'm already dead!"

"I want to be on fire too!" laughed Billy, "Even though you're a clown which I hate!"

"Okay then let's share the flames!" laughed the Joker as he touched Billy.

Both ran around like idiots, Billy ended up finding where Viper and Poison Ivy were.

"Hi ladies!" laughed Billy as he got close to them they ended up catching fire too.

Yet the one who ended up being mostly immune to the flames was Baron Strucker as Mandy found his position, the Baron couldn't feel the flames that much.

"Ha, I'm kind of use to them" laughed Baron Strucker.

Mandy ended up getting Lex, Owlman, along with Venom and Carnage since fire was their weakness she ended up getting the other team as well.

"Well, since Baron Strucker is the sole member of his team standing I say I'm going to give immunity to his team" laughed Hunson.

"What, that's not fair!" cried the Ice King.

"Sorry, but it looks like your team will have to vote off someone this time" laughed Hunson.

Indeed it was going to be a choice between Scott and Blizzard.

"Hey this isn't fair, I am not the one who had the ice powers that could stop this" said Scott, "he's the guy!"

"Which is why Blizzard will be heading off on the Rocket of Shame" laughed Hunson.

Poor Blizzard soon found himself tied up to a rocket and Mindy ended up pressing the launch button on the remote control.

"Blasting off loser!" laughed Mindy.

The rocket ends up speeding off at a fast speed exploding sending Blizzard down to the ground.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 11!" laughed Hunson.

But something wasn't right a certain shadowy figure of Lady Deadpool was strategizing her move on how to enter the reality show, but only a few such as Mandy were aware of Lady Deadpool's presence.

"Come on Billy" said Mandy, "I think we have ourselves an unwanted guest."

"Oh boy!" laughed Billy.


	4. Mindy's Yucky Food

Chapter 4: Mindy's Yucky Food

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 11, it was Mandy and her flamethrower that our contestants had to worry about for someone like Blizzard among the Icy Radicals he was literally lit on fire first! Yep poor Blizzard couldn't take the heat and neither could Scott who nearly got voted off if it were not for the fake that Blizzard could have just cooled off.

In the end Blizzard got kicked off so who'll be kicked off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 11!

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept outside, Slade wasn't pleased of Blizzard's performance in the last challenge that got himself voted off.

Confessions:

"I'm so embarrassed to be on the same team" said Slade.

"Man that guy was lousy" laughed Scott referring to Blizzard.

End of confessions.

As the contestants continued to rest, Duncan smelled something good being cooked which aroused the others to get up.

"What is that smell?" asked Viper.

"It smells something tasty!" laughed Duncan as he rushed over.

But as soon as the contestants followed Duncan, he led them to Mindy.

"About time you losers got here" said Mindy.

"Man I am starving" said Duncan.

"This silly thing isn't for you" said Mindy as she took out a pie and gave it to Billy who ate it in one bit to which she then pointed to some disgusting food on the table, "that's for you, you are all to eat it up and whatever team eats up the most wins immunity."

"I like pie!" laughed Billy.

As the contestants sat down at the table, the members of Dark Avenging Evil felt confident they could win immunity this time.

Confessions:

"Ha, I can swallow anything disgusting!" laughed Venom.

"Nothing more like something disgusting down the stomach" laughed Carnage.

End of confessions.

For the Icy Radicals, Scott puked at the first site of the food which he was automatically kicked off by Mindy.

"Anyone else want to be a loser?" asked Mindy.

As the contestants dug into their food, Carnage and Venom were able to hold it out for their team while the Icy Radicals were dropping like flies from ranging to Alejandro, Heather, Duncan to even the Ice King who couldn't take some of Mindy's disgusting meals.

"This is nothing" said Sub-Zero, "once had a meal like this before having a good fight."

"Same here" added Slade.

Soon Mindy brought out the main course and soon the Dark Avenging Evil members began to drop like flies, poor Baron Strucker the food that Mindy made ended upsetting his stomach.

Confessions:

"This is the worse food I've ever tasted!" cried Baron Strucker.

"Hey this is what I feed my hyenas!" laughed the Joker.

End of confessions.

As each of the contestants fell on both teams only Venom and Carnage remained for the Dark Avenging Evil and for the Icy Radicals only Slade and Sub-Zero could stomach it since Noob Sabiot ended up falling out.

"Let's see if they can stomach this" said Mindy as she brought out the final meal.

It was quite a fiery meal which meant Venom and Carnage were weak around flames.

"Ha, I can finish this" laughed Slade as he took his fair share and began to show down.

Carnage and Venom sadly both ended up losing in the challenge which meant the Dark Avenging Evil had to vote off someone.

"Well it seems like once again the Dark Avenging Evil will have to vote off someone again" laughed Hunson.

Indeed it was going to be a choice between Carnage and Baron Strucker which Strucker himself felt so disgusted eating some of Mindy's food.

Confessions:

"Sorry Strucker, but it's time for you to leave" laughed Viper.

"Bye Strucker" laughed Venom.

"So long Strucker" laughed Lex.

"Bye Strucker!" laughed Poison Ivy.

"Wow, those two guys sucked at the end" laughed Bob as he voted for Carnage.

"Bye Strucker!" laughed the Joker.

End of confessions.

"Well, it seems that Baron von Strucker will no longer be here anymore" laughed Hunson, "because he got the most votes!"

"Bah this is unfair, I wasn't the one puking!" roared Baron Strucker.

"Sorry votes don't lie you're out" laughed Hunson.

Soon Baron Strucker found himself tied up to a rocket and Mindy ended up pressing a button.

"So long loser!" laughed Mindy.

Poor Baron Strucker ends up flying up with the rocket and exploding sending him far off screaming for mercy.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 11!" laughed Hunson.


	5. Standing Billy's Stupidity

Chapter 5: Standing Billy's Stupidity

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 11, it was Mindy and her disgusting food that got the attention of our contestants. Some fell quite fast and others had the stomach to linger on. In the end, for someone like Baron Strucker, he was voted off and blasted right off on the Rocket of Shame out.

So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 11!

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept out in the open, Billy ended up surprising them by screaming really loudly.

"Wake up!" roared Billy as the contestants were shocked by the surprise Billy made.

Confessions:

"He hurts my ears!" cried the Joker as he covered them with his hands.

"That was annoying!" cried Scott.

End of confessions.

"Today Hunson asked me to give you guys the challenge" laughed Billy, "you'll spend the entire day with me, and whoever can stand me the most will win immunity!"

Billy soon led the two teams to a replica of his home where a robot version of Harold and a robot version of Gladys were there.

"Greetings dear, who are your friends?" asked the Gladys robot.

"Oh, they're going to stay with us for 24 hours" continued Billy.

"Just make sure they don't take my spot or I'll self-destruct" said the robot Harold.

Venom ends up thinking for a moment as he and Carnage end up sitting on the sofa purposely taking his spot where the robot Harold ends up exploiting into a million pieces.

"Ha, it worked!" laughed Venom.

"Hey that wasn't very nice" said Billy.

"Yea what are you going to do to us kid?" asked Carnage.

"This" replied Billy as he suddenly began to make all sorts of annoying noises and sounds.

"Ah, it hurts!" cried Venom as the shockwaves of Billy's annoying sounds were hurting both Venom and Carnage.

The two symbiotes became the first ones to fall first as they were escorted out by Finn and Jake who had earmuffs on to block the annoying sound. For the rest of the two teams Billy led them upstairs.

"So just what do you do for fun kid?" asked the Ice King.

"Watch pant dry" replied Billy as he sat down, "come on let's all do it!"

Everyone that remained sat down and began to concentrate on looking at the paint.

"That's it I'm out of here" said Slade as he called it quits.

"Same here" said Viper as she left along with Poison Ivy.

After Billy was bored of doing that he led the contestants outside.

"So are we going to have some actual fun?" asked Sub-Zero.

"No silly, this time we're going to look at the sun for a very long time, Hunson I demand a sun in the Nightosphere!" roared Billy.

"Okay one sun!" laughed Hunson as he created one with his powers.

Soon members of both teams began to drop like flies.

"I can't see anything" said Heather as she bumped into a wall.

"Hey I am able to do this all day" laughed Bob.

"Me too!" laughed the Joker.

"Me three!" laughed Billy.

"This hurts my eyes" said Scott as he left.

"I'm out" said Sub-Zero as he left also with Frost.

"This is boring!" cried Duncan as he and the Ice King both left.

Soon it was only Noob Sabiot left from the Icy Radicals and for the Dark Avenging Evil, the Joker, Bob, Owlman, Lex and Poison Ivy.

"Ha, looks like our team will finally win" laughed Lex.

"Oh, there is one final task watch my favorite television show with me" said Billy.

"And just what is that?" asked Lex.

"Dinobanoids!" laughed Billy, "Put on Friendship!"

Billy sat in the front of the television and turned it on, thanks to Hunson's powers he was kind enough to give Billy exclusively the show and all its glory as the others sat on the sofa or on the ground watching the TV, Poison Ivy couldn't stand the show.

"This is annoying!" cried Poison Ivy.

"Who wrote this?!" cried Lex as he got up and left.

"This is too illogical" said Owlman as he got up and left.

"Wow, that's more zany than me, I'm gone" laughed the Joker.

Soon it was just between Bob and Noob Sabiot.

"Let's watch it while we fill out stomachs with disgusting food, mom, dad bots make us our meal!" ordered Billy.

As the robots that were rebuilt versions of Harold and Gladys did just that, Noob Sabiot couldn't stomach any more chips and he was soon out while Bob took more, and more of it.

"This is fun!" laughed Bob.

"The winner is the Dark Avenging Evil!" laughed Billy.

"And it seems the Icy Radicals will be voting off someone" laughed Hunson.

For the Icy Radicals it was going to be a vote between Sub-Zero and Heather.

Confessions:

"I don't know about you, but that was too illogical for my taste" said Sub-Zero referring to his experience with the challenge.

"What, where is everyone, how come I still can't see?!" cried Heather as she was looking around.

End of confessions.

Poor Heather ended up getting voted off instead of Sub-Zero.

"Well, Heather looks like you got the most votes because if your impairment" laughed Hunson, "time for you to go off into the Rocket of Shame!"

Heather soon was tied up by Billy onto the rocket.

"Blasting off loser!" laughed Mindy as she pressed the button.

"Wait, my vision is coming back!" cried Heather, "You losers I will get even with you all!"

Poor Heather soon exploded as the rocket took off sending her falling flat to the ground.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 11!" laughed Hunson.

But as Heather lay unconscious, Lady Deadpool soon crept up to her in the hopes of making an alliance.


	6. Defusing Tiny Tina's Bombs

Chapter 6: Defusing Tiny Tina's Bombs

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 11, it was Billy's turn to show everyone what a good time to have by spending the day with him. It annoyed just about everyone on both teams except for Bob from the Dark Avenging Evil whom was able to give a win to his team while the Icy Radicals voted off Heather for being blind.

So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 11!

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept outside, a certain Heather who was kicked off the last challenge woke up to see herself tied up on a chair and Lady Deadpool standing right in front of her.

"Greetings" said Lady Deadpool.

"You, what the heck do you want with me?" asked Heather.

"A simple proposition" continued Lady Deadpool, "if you want to get back into the game you are going to have to make an alliance with me."

"What, me and you?" asked Heather.

"Heck, it'd be like a counterweight to Billy and Mandy with you being the smart one" continued Lady Deadpool.

"Fine" continued Heather, "just untie me."

While Lady Deadpool and Heather made their pact, the contestants woke up as Tiny Tina confronted them.

"It's time to defuse bombs!" laughed Tiny Tina.

Confessions:

"With my entire skills in HYDRA this would be like child's play" laughed Viper.

"I can do this no problem" laughed Slade.

End of confessions.

As Tiny Tina showed the contestants where the bombs were, each bomb was laced with a weakness each contestant had if they didn't defuse it in the right way.

"This should be easy" said Owlman.

"Whichever team defuses the most bombs wins immunity" continues Tiny Tina, "but if you defuse the bomb in the wrong manner it'd explode and you'll be out."

As the contestants began to defuse the bombs for the Dark Avenging Evil they were defusing bombs in droves, poor Alejandro as he defused a bomb it exploded glue all over him.

"I guess I'm out" sighed Alejandro.

"Bwahah!" laughed Scott as he tried to defuse his bomb it exploded with tar, "Tar!"

Poor Scott and Alejandro were out, Slade on the other hand was defusing bombs like crazy, competing with Viper on the other team. Poor Poison Ivy soon had literal poison as she defused a bomb she was out as it exploded right in her face. For the Joker, it was an ice bomb as he was frozen solid.

"I can't move" said the Joker.

For Carnage and Venom, their bombs were firebombs as they tried to defuse it, the bombs exploded causing them to run around as fire was their weakness for their alien species.

"Put us out!" cried Venom.

"No, don't come near me!" cried Scott who was still covered in tar.

Poor Scott, Venom and Carnage all exploded, for the rest of the contestants they were dropping out like flies and it was just going to be a defuse battle between Viper and Slade.

"I must say I'm impressed with your skills" said Slade.

"Ha, maybe if we get out of here HYDRA can hire you" laughed Viper.

"That would be nice" laughed Slade, "oh, here comes the last bomb."

As the two were given the final bomb, what they didn't know was that Heather along with Lady Deadpool had secretly tampered with Slade's bomb hoping for Heather to get even on her team for kicking her off in the last challenge. Slade began his typical work on the bomb trying to defuse it, along with Viper with her bomb yet sadly with Slade the bomb exploded with it being a gum filled bomb getting Slade in a sticky situation.

"What, who puts gum in a bomb?!" cried Slade.

"That was mine suggestion!" laughed Billy.

"So I guess it seems the win goes to the Dark Avenging Evil, as for the Icy Radicals you'll be voting off someone again" laughed Hunson.

It was going to be a vote between poor Scott who was burned very badly and Slade who finally got himself out of the sticky situation he once was in.

"Wow, Slade that was so close in trying to get a win for your team and Scott you got tar covered over you" laughed Hunson.

"Venom and Carnage made things worse by demanding I put out their fires" said Scott.

"Which is why you'll be kicked off" laughed Hunson.

"Bye Scott" laughed Duncan, "you loser!"

Poor Scott soon found himself tied up on the Rocket of Shame and Mindy pressing the button.

"Bye, bye loser!" laughed Mindy.

The rocket ends up going up in the air and exploding where poor Scott ends up landing head first right into the ground.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 11!" laughed Hunson.


	7. Finn's Map Quest

Chapter 7: Finn's Map Quest

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 11, it was bomb defusing time from our contestants, some of the bombs were defused immediately by those whom were well skilled at it, and others like poor Scott didn't make it. Slade almost made it as he was rather skilled in defusing the bombs yet Viper took the prize for her team and received immunity, so who'll be voted off? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 11!

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept out in the open, Slade couldn't believe he lost the last challenge.

Confessions:

"It shames me that I lost the last challenge" said Slade, "I am a skilled enough to defuse bombs."

"Ha, looks like I beat Slade at his own game" laughed Viper.

"That was an explosive amount of fun!" laughed Bob.

End of confessions.

As the contestants continued to sleep, BMO ended up approaching them with Finn.

"Okay BMO time to get them up" said Finn.

BMO ended up creating a loud enough sound forcing everyone to get up.

"What the heck was that?!" cried the Joker.

"It was BMO" laughed Finn, "Hunson wants me to deliver the challenge."

"And just what kind of a challenge would it be?" asked Carnage.

"A map quest" continued Finn, "through a deadly maze."

"Wait, we're already dead" said the Ice King.

"I have two maps one for each team" said Finn, "follow the map to the X, whoever reaches the X first will win immunity."

"Sounds simple" said Sub-Zero.

As the two teams headed off, they reached the maze.

"Oh, two directions" said the Ice King.

"Our team will be going this way" said Viper.

"Good, my team will be going in the opposite direction" said Slade.

Both Slade and Viper didn't like each other, as they headed off into the maze, Poison Ivy was wondering why.

"You and Slade don't get along" said Poison Ivy to Viper.

"Yea, he's just as skilled as I am" continued Viper, "big mistake trying to challenge me."

"Heck, I'm with the same way except with Batman" laughed the Joker.

"As am I" added Owlman.

As the Dark Avenging Evil headed for their first trap it was a bunch of lasers shooting out of the walls.

"Aw, this one is easy" laughed Bob.

Bob ended up going first, everyone was surprised that he made it out in one piece.

"I'm next" said Carnage.

Carnage went, yet ended up getting zapped by the lasers, Venom tried as well and was also zapped for the Icy Radicals their trap consisted of arrows shooting out of the walls.

"Well time to create a shield" said the Ice King as he used his ice powers to do just that.

The Ice King ended up creating a shield around him where the arrows didn't touch him, Sub-Zero and Frost copied the Ice King, as for Slade he did his best to avoid the arrows and for Noob Sabiot it was easy for him to bypass the arrows, but for Duncan he got hit every time he moved.

"Stop laughing!" cried Duncan as everyone made it across safely except for him.

The next trap was walls crushing each other for both teams, the Ice King along with Sub-Zero and Frost created one large block of ice, and purposely put it in between the walls preventing them from crushing each other.

"Ha, strong enough to hold that, come on everyone" said the Ice King.

For the Dark Avenging Evil, poor Venom and Carnage were being crushed by the walls while everyone else made it through.

"A little help" said Venom.

As the two teams managed to make it pass through the final trap was a combination of them all, for Carnage and Venom it was just too much even when Venom went to try to prevent the traps from hurting him, flames literally burst out of nowhere preventing him from doing so. The team that made it first to the X on the map was the Icy Radicals.

"Yea, we did it!" laughed the Ice King.

"Well, it looks like you all get a special surprise first class meals!" laughed Hunson, "While the Dark Avenging Evil will be voting off someone."

Indeed it was going to be a choice between Carnage and Venom.

Confessions:

"Sorry son, looks like you'll be gone" said Venom as he voted off Carnage.

"So long Carnage" laughed Viper.

"Ha, see ya red guy" laughed the Joker.

"Bye Carnage" laughed Poison Ivy.

"Hey, so long Carnage!" laughed Bob.

"Bye Carnage" laughed Owlman.

"You are so weak" laughed Lex as he voted for Carnage.

"Uh, never had such a father like him" said Carnage.

End of confessions.

"Well, it looks like Carnage will be voted off" laughed Hunson.

"What, no fair!" cried Carnage.

Poor Carnage soon found himself in a container tied to the Rocket of Shame where he was blasted off by Mindy as she pressed the button.

"Blasting off a loser!" laughed Mindy.

The Rocket of Shame heads off and explodes sending Carnage flying all over the place until he regenerates.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 11!" laughed Hunson.


	8. Arena Surprise Fight

Chapter 8: Arena Surprise Fight

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 11, it was time for our contestants to head through a maze with a map quest from Finn, whoever would reach the X on the map first will win immunity but first they had to get through a bunch of traps. Some made it, and sadly others like Venom and Carnage couldn't stand the likes of fire.

In the end, Carnage was voted off his team and the Icy Radicals won the challenge, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 11!

End of commentary.

As the contestants were sleeping out on the open, Hunson ended up coming by and sounding off a loud horn.

Confessions:

"He sure knows how to get people up" sighed Slade.

"Oh boy the next challenge!" laughed Bob.

End of confessions.

"So what's the challenge?" asked Venom.

"A fight in the arena!" laughed Hunson, "Whoever has the most team members standing wins immunity!"

As the contestants headed to the arena, there was a typical weapon rack where members of both teams excluding Venom grabbed whatever they could take, as the fight began, Slade and Viper ended up clashing with their swords.

"I always wanted to fight an adversary like you" laughed Viper.

"My pleasure" laughed Slade who ended up kicking Viper aside.

But before the two could do anything they were taken out by a grenade that was tossed out of nowhere, suddenly Lady Deadpool showed up with Heather on the scene.

"Ha, that was a cool entrance!" laughed Lady Deadpool as she handed Heather a sword.

"Wait, what are you doing back in the game?" asked Alejandro.

"This is for voting me off!" roared Heather who ended up knocking him out cold with her sword.

Lady Deadpool ended up knocking down Bob along with other members of the Dark Avenging Evil until she met face to face with Venom.

"I am going to enjoy tearing you apart" laughed Venom.

Venom charged at Lady Deadpool, yet she ended up taking out a sonic flamethrower.

"What the heck is that kind of a weapon?" asked Venom.

"I'll show you, it's both your weaknesses combined!" laughed Lady Deadpool.

She ends up implementing the weapon to start the charge of the shockwave which forced Venom down to the ground, she then lit up the flames on everyone else in the arena causing both teams to officially lose.

"Ha!" laughed Lady Deadpool.

"Whoa, I didn't see that coming" laughed Hunson, "it seems here both teams lost and will have to vote off someone!"

"Does that mean we can stay and become team members?" asked Heather to Hunson.

"Not yet" continued Hunson, "wait until I combine them first."

Indeed it was going to be a vote off for the Dark Avenging Evil a vote between Bob and Venom, and for the Icy Radicals a vote between Alejandro and Frost.

"This isn't fair!" cried Alejandro, "Heather doesn't deserve to come back!"

"Wow, it seems both teams lost due to Lady Deadpool's entrance, for the Dark Avenging Evil, Venom gets kicked off and for the Icy Radicals, Alejandro gets the boot" laughed Hunson.

"This is so unfair" sighed Venom.

Both Venom and Alejandro soon found themselves tied up to the Rocket of Shame.

"Ha, time to blast off two losers this time!" laughed Mindy as she pressed the button, the two ended up blasting off.

The Rocket of Shame headed up, up, and up where it soon exploded sending poor Alejandro and Venom crashing down to the ground.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 11!" laughed Hunson.


	9. Gross Vegan Delights

Chapter 9: Gross Vegan Delights

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 11, it was an arena fight, but not like any other arena fight, Lady Deadpool along with Heather showed up in force against our contestants and took down both teams as part of their deal. In the end, both teams lost in a draw for the first time, where Venom along with Alejandro got kicked off and sent off on the Rocket of Shame.

So who'll be kicked off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 11!

End of commentary.

As the contestants were still recovering from the last challenge neither of them were pleased that both Heather and Lady Deadpool had returned.

Confessions:

"This is an outrage those two should be gone!" roared Scott.

"I am morally opposed to an idiot joining the game" said Viper referring to Lady Deadpool.

End of confessions.

While the contestants were sleeping, Beast Boy showed up and changed himself into a tyrannosaurus and ended waking them up with a loud roar.

"About time" said Viper.

"Are we going to have to participate with those two?" asked Slade.

"Hunson said not until the teams have merged" continued Beast Boy, "so in the mean time they'll be helping out with my challenge you'll all get to be served with a vegan style delight."

Confessions:

"I hate vegan food" said Lex.

"This food is nasty" said Noob.

End of confessions.

As the contestants sat down to eat, the first row of meals were brought out by both Heather and Lady Deadpool.

"Maid suits Heather's role" laughed Duncan which Heather responded angrily by pouring the meal over poor Duncan.

Duncan was given another dish by Lady Deadpool, as the contestants began to eat, Lex ended up puking right on Heather on purpose.

"You did that on purpose!" roared Heather.

"Hey my meals are not that bad" said Beast Boy.

"I cannot stand vegan food" said Lex.

"Yea learn some manners" said the Ice King who ate his food.

Lex was soon out for the other contestants left, soon began to dwindle with Owlman, Frost, Sub-Zero, Duncan, Bob and Poison Ivy dropping out.

"I am not going to eat up my own children" said Poison Ivy.

"You're refusing to eat vegan food because they were plants?" laughed Hunson.

"Heck yes I am" continued Poison Ivy.

"Wow, that's a first" laughed Hunson.

Soon it was just between Bob, Viper, Slade and Noob Sabiot as the next course of meals came in. However the next meal was a gross vegan pizza which neither Bob nor Noob Sabiot could handle

"Uh, taking it away!" cried Bob.

"Kind of full" said Noob.

"Just between you and me again" laughed Slade to Viper.

As the two began to eat the gross vegan pizza, Slade had the upper hand this time as Viper's stomach began to have gas issues.

"Must hold it in" said Viper as she continued to eat.

But it was too late as she tried, she ended up bowing out and giving the win to Slade and the Icy Radicals.

"Heck, a win for us" laughed Slade.

Soon the Dark Avenging Evil had to vote off someone a choice between Lex and Poison Ivy.

"Wow, Poison Ivy, I'm surprised you didn't even take a nibble" laughed Hunson, "and Lex it seems like you puked on Heather pretty good which is why Lex Luthor will be voted off."

Poor Lex soon finds himself tied up to the Rocket of Shame.

"Blasting off a loser!" laughed Mindy as she pressed the button sending poor Lex off where the rocket soon explodes sending Lex Luthor crashing down to the ground.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 11!" laughed Hunson.


	10. Surviving Marceline's Pyro Techniques

Chapter 10: Surviving Marceline's Pyro Techniques

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 11, it was Beast Boy and his yummy but disgusting vegan food that got the contestants to chow down for a challenge. Some of them didn't like it very much such as Poison Ivy who didn't want to eat her fellow plants.

Yea imagine that, she didn't want to eat her own children! In the end instead of Poison Ivy, Lex couldn't really stomach it and got blasted off on the Rocket of Shame so who'll be kicked off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 11!

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept out in the open, Marceline ended up waking up the contestants with a loud bang.

Confessions:

"It better be not a disgusting meal" said the Joker, "I'm getting sick of them!"

"It better be a better challenge" said Frost.

End of confessions.

"Up, up, up" said Marceline, "my dad wants me to deliver the challenge."

"So what'd the challenge be?" asked Sub-Zero.

"Survive my pyro techniques!" laughed Marceline, "You are all to be on the same stage and avoid as many pyro technique flames as possible!"

As the contestants followed her, she led them to a stage, there Marceline along with Lady Deadpool and Heather were part of her band where they began to play instruments and fire spewed right up from the floor ended up whacking Frost.

"Yea, whack those losers!" roared Mindy as she was part of the audience.

Soon more flames popped up and the poor Joker soon found himself on fire.

"Put me out, put me out!" cried the Joker as he rolled around.

Soon flames popped up on Poison Ivy where she tried to do the same thing the Joker was doing.

"That sounds like fun!" laughed Bob as he purposely caught himself on fire.

"Oh, I want to join in!" laughed Billy as he leaped onto the stage.

Billy ended up getting burned while on the stage as he rolled around, he gave Owlman a hug that burned him up as well, along with Viper making the Dark Avenging Evil sadly lose the challenge.

"Aw, look at that" laughed Marceline, "Billy is having fun on the stage."

"Yea, I'm on fire!" laughed Billy.

"For the first time in my life I'm glad to see Billy getting hurt like this" laughed Grim.

"Wow, it seems like the Dark Avenging Evil didn't make it, looks like they'll have to vote off someone again" laughed Hunson.

Indeed it was going to be a choice between Poison Ivy and the Joker who was badly burned.

Confessions:

"I am so burned out!" laughed the Joker as he made a pun of his predicament.

"Uh, this season is just way too much for me" sighed Poison Ivy.

End of confessions.

As the Dark Avenging Evil members began to vote it was going to be an obvious vote for the Joker.

"Wow, Poison Ivy twice in a row you didn't do so well, but looks like someone else did far worse than you being the Joker this time" laughed Hunson.

"Great, do I get tied to a rocket?" asked the Joker.

Soon the Joker found himself tied up to the Rocket of Shame.

"I spoke too soon" sighed the Joker.

"Blasting off this loser into space!" laughed Mindy as she pressed the button poor Joker flew up in the air and the rocket exploded into pieces sending the Joker falling flat onto the ground.

"Ha, looks like the Joker couldn't handle that until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 11!" laughed Hunson.


	11. Middle Man

Chapter 11: Middle Man

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap:

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 11, it was a pyro technique display by my daughter Marceline where the contestants had to escape the flames, some made it alright like those from the Icy Radicals, others like the Joker didn't seem to make it and ended up being kicked out of the game and sent off on the rocket of shame.

So who'll be kicked off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 11!

End of commentary.

Viper didn't like the fact that the Icy Radicals were still out and about.

Confessions:

"Something has to give with them" said Viper, "Slade is more competent among them aside from the ninjas in the group."

"Something tells me Viper isn't too happy that Slade is still in the game" laughed Heather, "I think Lady Deadpool and I can play her one way or another."

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept out in the open, Robin ended up coming over and ended up sounding a loud horn waking everyone up.

"Hunson wanted me to be the one to deliver the challenge to you all" said Robin.

"So what'd the challenge be?" asked Sub-Zero.

"A series of skills and tests that'd test your might" continued Robin, "which ever team manages to make it through all the tests with most of its members wins immunity."

Confessions:

"Uh, like that'd ever happen for our side" sighed Viper.

"I have more skills than the other members of my team" said Owlman.

End of confessions.

As the two teams were shown the course made by Robin, both Lady Deadpool and Heather noticed Viper wasn't thrilled and decided to chat with her as they walked to the course.

"You don't seem that happy" said Heather.

"Excuse me, but you were on the other team" said Viper.

"Viper, I'm shocked that you don't want our help to crush them" said Heather, "after all just think about it, I was on their team at one time."

"Yea, and now she's stuck with me doing chores for Hunson" laughed Lady Deadpool, "until the teams merge."

"Hmm, maybe you could help me by sabotaging the other team" laughed Viper.

Confessions:

"Knew she'd fall for it" laughed Heather as she gave an evil smile.

"Ha, yes we're so good at this!" laughed Lady Deadpool.

End of confessions.

As the contestants began their trials, first trial was a running trial where the contestants were trying to out run arrows that were coming from the walls, Ice King along with Sub-Zero and Frost created ice shields, but as Frost entered one area, Lady Deadpool purposely pulled out a flamethrower and used it on poor Frost.

Confessions:

"She got burned on that!" laughed Lady Deadpool.

End of confessions.

For the next trial it was a simple test your might with breaking bricks and wood, while Duncan was getting ready to chop some wood with his hand, Duncan wasn't paying attention as Heather replaced the wood with hard steel that only someone like Venom or Carnage could break as he sliced his hand he ended up feeling the pain.

"Who gave me metal?!" cried Duncan as he was feeling the pain of his hand.

As the contestants continued the trials, trial after trial the Icy Radicals found themselves in a bad predicament every time no matter what it was Duncan was getting beaten up pretty badly but Slade still was the more competent member of the team along with Sub-Zero and Noob Sabiot.

"What weaklings!" said Slade.

"I agree" said Noob, "they are weaklings."

"Hey don't call us weaklings" said Duncan.

"Then hit me" said Slade.

Duncan tried to punch Slade, but Slade grabbed his arm and kicked him right in the chin knocking poor Duncan down.

"About too early for sparring which means you'll spar with someone from the opposing team or a Titan" said Robin.

Slade was going to be paired up with Viper; Poison Ivy with Frost; Sub-Zero with Cyborg; Bob with the Ice King; and Duncan with Owlman; Noob Sabiot versus Raven.

"What kind of lame name is Owlman!" laughed Duncan, "Owlman sounds lame!"

Owlman ended up being angry and ended up slugging poor Duncan with one blow pretty badly for the fight between Slade and Viper, it seemed to be an even match while Poison Ivy ended up being easily defeated by Frost as she used her ice powers to freeze her and her plants.

"Ha, I bet you can't hit me!" laughed Bob as he kept on dodging the Ice King.

"Stand still!" roared the Ice King as he tried to freeze Bob.

"Missed me!" laughed Bob.

Bob ends up trying to punch the Ice King, but the Ice King punches Bob as well where it turns out to be a draw for Bob and the Ice King. For the fight between Raven and Noob Sabiot Noob ended up losing to Raven as he was outskilled by her and for the fight between Viper and Slade, Heather purposely interferred by spraying cold water on poor Slade causing him to loose concentration where Viper gave a knockout punch.

"Ha, looks like my team wins" laughed Viper as she ended up knocking down Sub-Zero as well before he could ever fight.

Indeed it was going to be a vote between Frost and Duncan who did the poorest among the Icy Radicals.

"Well Duncan it seems you didn't do so well in that test your might trial" laughed Hunson.

"Excuse me, but someone put metal there and not wood" said Duncan.

"Which is why you'll be kicked off" laughed Hunson.

"What, Frost did badly too!" continued Duncan as he was being grabbed by the Legendary Billy who then tied him up to the Rocket of Shame.

"Blast off loser!" laughed Mindy as she pressed the button.

Poor Duncan as the Rocket of Shame heads up and explodes, he ends up falling face first on the ground.

"Ouch, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 11!" laughed Hunson.


	12. Demonic Trivia

Chapter 12: Demonic Trivia

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 11, our contestants had to pass through a series of challenges that ranged from test your might to other series of exercises for some like Duncan things went from bad to worse especially if you try a test your might trial with metal instead of wood ouch!

Yep that Duncan got the worse of it and in the end he was voted off and sent off on the Rocket of Shame, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 11!

End of commentary.

As the contestants were sleeping a loud unhumane roar woke them up.

Confessions:

"What the heck was that?!" cried the Ice King.

"Something demonic is coming this way" said Slade.

"I hope it's a demon I am familiar with" said Noob Sabiot.

End of confesions.

The ground began to shake beneath them, as the demon approached them it was none other than Blackheart himself.

"Greetings mortals" continued Blackheart, "Hunson a dear friend of mine has asked me to deliver the challenges until the teams merge together."

"Ah ha, I was right a demon" laughed Slade, "I'm familiar with them aside from you."

"I've dealt more with people like Blackheart than you'll ever have" continued Noob.

"Silence!" roared Blackheart, "Today's challenge will be a simple trivia challenge about demons since I've heard you're all such experts on demons like me."

As the contestants head over, they were seated near some flames.

"Okay it's a simple trivia questions about socery and demons" continued Blackheart, "which ever team scores the most points wins immunity, whoever gets the wrong answer will literally get burned to a crisp and will be out."

"Fine, I am game" continued Slade.

"As am I" added Noob.

"First question, the demonic entity known as Shuma-Gorath comes from what dimesntion?" asked Blackheart.

Noob Sabiot presses the buzzer first.

"He was an ancient demon who ruled pre-historic Earth until he was banished by Sise-Neg" continued Noob.

"Correct, one point for the Icy Radicals!" laughed Blackheart, "Next question is a freebie who is the daughter of Trigon?"

"Easy, Raven" continued Slade as he buzzed in.

"Two points for the Icy Radicals" continued Blackheart.

"Hey you didn't give us a chance" said Owlman to which suddenly the flames flared up catching poor Owlman on fire, "put me out, put me out!"

"Ha, I just love it when mortals scream in terror!" laughed Blackheart.

"Well it's just you and me ladies" laughed Bob to Poison Ivy and to Viper.

"Who is someone who in the DC universe has experimented with demons?" asked Blackheart.

"Ra's al-Ghul" said Poison Ivy as she buzzed in.

"Correct, one point for the Dark Avenging Evil" laughed Blackheart, "next question name three demonic residents in the Nightosphere not including me, Hunson or his helpers."

"Oh, I know, I know" said Bob as he buzzed in, "Mephisto, Zarathos, and Lillith the demon one not the vampire one."

"That is actually correct!" laughed Blackheart, "Wow, I'm amazed you know quite a bit of this Bob."

"Spending time around Deadpool makes you know more stuff" laughed Bob.

"Name a heroic vampiric hero" continued Blackheart.

"Oh, Blade, Blade is the answer!" laughed Bob as he buzzed right on in.

It went on like that with each question that Blackheart gave out, Bob buzzed in answering the question right with every turn.

Confessions:

"How the heck does a dimwhit know so much?!" cried the Ice King.

"Ha, Deadpool really helped me understand the world!" laughed Bob.

"Aw, so sweat of my male counterpart" laughed Lady Deadpool.

End of confessions.

Soon both Slade and Noob Sabiot couldn't believe it that their team didn't gain that much as the Dark Avenging Evil.

"Okay this is an easy one, one member of your team has made a deal with a demon in the past who is that demon?" asked Blackheart.

"Oh, I know, it's Slade, Slade made a deal with Trigon!" laughed Bob as he buzzed in pretty fast scoring the Dark Avenging Evil a win.

"Ha, looks like the Dark Avenging Evil wins immunity the Icy Radicals will have to vote off someone" laughed Blackheart.

Indeed it was going to be a choice between Slade and Noob Sabiot.

Confessions:

"My brother is so stupid for getting into a fight" laughed Sub-Zero as he voted for Noob Sabiot.

"Bye Noob" laughed Frost.

"See ya" laughed Slade as he voted for Noob Sabiot.

"Never saw such argument over demons" said the Ice King who voted for Noob.

"So shameful" said Noob as he voted for Slade.

End of confessions.

"Well, it seems like an argument over demons got you both into trouble with your team" laughed Hunson, "but the one who has the most votes will be Noob Sabiot!"

Poor Noob Sabiot finds himself tied up to the Rocket of Shame.

"Blasting off this loser!" laughed Mindy as she pressed the button.

Poor Noob Sabiot ends up flying right off where the rocket ends up exploding sending him crashing to the ground.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 11!" laughed Hunson.


	13. Shuma-Gorath's Wrath

Chapter 13: Shuma-Gorath's Wrath

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 11, it was demonic trivia time where Bob ended up showing off his skills by literally blowing away the competition in getting answers right for his team, meanwhile Noob Sabiot fought with fellow demon expert Slade who tried to get as many answers right yet Bob showed them a thing or two and ended up giving a win for the Dark Avenging Evil.

In the end, Noob Sabiot was voted off, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 11!

End of commentary.

Slade wasn't thrilled what happened with the last challenge.

Confessions:

"Uh that Bob managed to play all of us" said Slade.

"Yea, I got a score for our team!" laughed Bob.

"Sometimes I'm even amazed when I do these things" laughed Blackheart who was surprised by Bob's knowledge.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept out in the open a horrible dark voice bellowed.

"Time to make you all suffer!" laughed the dark voice.

Soon a large eye with octopus-like tentacles appeared.

"It's the Shuma-Gorah!" roared Blackheart who noticed it appearing from a portal, "Time to take it down!"

"About time some fighting" said Poison Ivy.

Poison Ivy ended up creating plants to attack and slowdown he Shuma-Gorah, yet its tentacles were able to cut rigt through, Viper along with Slade ended up battling the tentacles along with Owlman, Sub-Zero, Frost and the Ice King.

"It's too much!" cried the Ice King.

"The eye, hit the eye!" roared Blackheart.

"I got it!" laughed Bob as he leaped right up.

Bob managed to dodge the oncoming tentacles and ended up poking the eye of the Shuma-Gorah.

"Why you!" roared the Shuma-Gorah as it was trying to recover.

Bob swooped right down.

"Ha, nailed that one!" laughed Bob.

"Watch out!" cried Sub-Zero as poor Sub-Zero was smashed by a large tentacle.

"Ouch that has to hurt" laughed Bob.

Then another large tentacle swooped knocking Frost down, along with the Ice King.

"Ha, this is too much!" cried the Ice King who was in hiding with Frost which she ended up slapping him, "Thanks I needed that."

Soon the Shuma-Gorah smashed all of its tentacles with all of its might sending both Viper and Slade up in the air and grabbing them with a tentacle.

"Well this is an interesting predicament" said Slade as he was struggling to free himself.

"I'll show you" said Poison Ivy as she ended up sprouting up a large Venus Fly Trap that began to dual with the Shuma-Gorah.

"Wow, never saw that thing coming" laughed Blackheart.

"How the heck are we going to get rid of that thing?" asked Hunson to Blackheart as he came right by.

"Do you have any friends in mind?" asked Blackheart.

"Well there's Brolly" laughed Hunson to which he reached for his cell phone, "yea, Brolly you're needed!"

"About time!" laughed Brolly on the other end.

Brolly soon immediately came to the aide of the contestants, he ended up grabbing all the tentacles of the Shuma-Gorath and formed them into a ball where he soon literally used the Shuma-Gorath as a bouncing ball.

"Stop it!" roared the Shuma-Gorath.

"Ha this is fun!" laughed Brolly.

"Thanks for all the help" laughed Hunson to Brolly.

"No problem, I'll put him in a cell" laughed Brolly referring to the Shuma-Gorath.

Poor Shuma-Gorath ends up being taken away, as for Sub-Zero he ended up remaining unconscious.

"Well, it looks like from this point that the Icy Radicals didn't have someone survive, time to vote off that individual" laughed Hunson.

Poor Sub-Zero soon found himself waking up being tied up to the Rocket of Shame.

"What's the meaning of this?!" cried Sub-Zero as he was trying to get himself free.

"Well we felt you are in no condition to continue" laughed Hunson, "so I had your team vote you off."

"Blast off this loser!" laughed Mindy as she pressed the button sending poor Sub-Zero flying right off.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 11!" laughed Hunson.


	14. Being Motherly to Demon Kids

Chapter 14: Being Motherly with Demon Kids

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 11, it was the wrath of the Shuma-Gorath who ended showing up surprising everyone even Blackheart himself. The large demonic creature ended up causing much rampage throughout the Nightosphere before none other than yes you guessed it, Bob came to save the day along with the rest of the Dark Avenging Evil.

For the Icy Radicals, poor Sub-Zero was voted off and sent off on the Rocket of Shame, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 11!

End of commentary.

As the contestants rested from the last exhausting challenge they had, some of them were wondering what the next challenge would be.

Confessions:

"It better not be another fight" said Frost as she was tired from the previous challenge.

"Wow, couldn't believe it myself, but that Sub-Zero couldn't survive" said the Ice King.

End of confessions.

As the two teams slept, two demon kids ran by.

"Hey, Blackheart said we could do whatever we want to wake them up" laughed one of the demon kids.

Soon Viper smelled some smoke, as Bob soon realized he was on fire.

"Fire, fire, fire!" cried Bob as he rolled right over trying to put out the flames.

"Who the heck are these two?" asked Slade.

"We're demon kids" laughed one of the demons, "Blackheart and Hunson sent us, since it's Mother's Day, he's like for us to have a Mother's Day theme."

"But isn't Father's Day a month away?" asked the Ice King, "Since you know a number of us are not women?"

"True" replied the second demon kid, "but Hunson wants one of us to stay with a team for the entire day."

Confessions:

"Oh this should be easy for me, it's just like taking care of Gunther all over again, just that these demon kids won't say wha as a response" laughed the Ice King.

End of confessions.

"Who the heck set me on fire?!" cried Bob as he wasn't happy.

"Hmm, hard to tell, both look like they could make some mischief" continued Owlman.

"You'll get to stay with me" laughed the first demon kid who showed up to the Dark Avenging Evil, "I want to go to the toy store."

"Fine" said Viper, "let's just get this over with."

For the Icy Radicals, they were heading toward an ice cream shop where Mandy and Billy were running things.

"How can you get ice cream in this hot firery place?" asked Mandy.

"Oh it doesn't really matter" laughed Billy to which the Icy Radicals came right on in, "oh look customers!"

"I'll just have something plain" said Frost.

"Same with me" added Slade.

"So what do you want?" asked the Ice King to the demon kid.

"I want seven scopes of chocolate" said the demon kid.

"Isn't that a bit too much?" asked Slade.

"Hey, nothing is too good for him" replied the Ice King.

"Sure thing" said Mandy, "Billy get the ice cream."

"Will do!" laughed Billy.

For the Dark Avenging Evil, they trekked to the toy store where Mindy along with Heather and Lady Deadpool were running the operation.

"So what does this brat want?" asked Mindy.

"Yea, what do you want?" asked Poison Ivy.

"Oh, I want that new computer!" laughed the demon kid.

"It's too expensive" said Owlman.

"But I want it, I want it, I want it!" cried the demon kid as he began to have a tantrum.

"Don't worry, Bob will get that for you" laughed Bob.

Bob climbed up the shelves.

"You know there was a ladder" said Heather as she noticed Bob climbing up the shelf.

Bob ended up tossing the large computer right down hitting poor Owlman.

"Opps, sorry about that" laughed Bob as he leaped right back down.

"Now I want another toy" said the demon kid.

Soon the shopping cart was filled with toys that looked pretty expensive.

"How the heck can we afford all of these?!" cried Owlman.

"I want them, I want them!" cried the demon kid.

Owlman couldn't take it as he ended up kicking the cart of toys sending it flying through several asiles, for Heather as she was doing some odd chores, the cart ended up nearly hitting her.

"Hey, who pushed this guy to me?!" cried Heather who wasn't happy.

"He did" said Viper to Owlman.

"Oh, you're in trouble" laughed Bob.

As the challenge ended up whinning down it was obvious who won being the Icy Radicals.

"And it seems like the Dark Avenging Evil will have to vote off someone" laughed Hunson.

It was going to be a choice between Bob and Owlman.

"Not very smart of you for getting mad back there" said Bob to Owlman.

"You're the one who wanted to get all those toys" continued Owlman.

"Only for the kid" continued Bob.

"Okay, Owlman, apparently something inside you snapped when it came to being responsible, Bob you placed too many toys in the cart but you'll get to stay for another day" continued Hunson.

"Yea!" laughed Bob.

Soon Owlman found himself tied up to the Rocket of Shame.

"Time to blast off this loser!" laughed Mindy as she pressed the button, the two demon kids laughed at Owlman as the rocket exploded sending poor Owlman falling right down to the ground.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 11!" laughed Hunson.


	15. Merging Teams

Chapter 15: Merging Time

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 11, it was a family-like theme since it was Mother's Day, with our contestants taking care of two demonic children, literally they were demonic and sadly they woke up Bob by lighting him on fire yet for the Icy Radicals things went quite smoothly when the Ice King gave their demon kid whatever he wanted.

In the end Owlman got kicked off after not letting his team's demon kid have his way and nearly injuring Heather. So who'll be kicked off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 11!

End of commentary.

Bob just couldn't believe that Owlman snapped in the last challenge.

Confessions:

"Wow, who'd think of it that Owlman could crack" laughed Bob, "oh well."

"Owlman is gone, but I still need to get rid of Slade" said Viper.

"Owlman's nothing more than an amateur" laughed Slade.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept, Hunson along with Blackheart entered the scene where they ended up waking up the contestants with heavy metal music.

"What on Earth was that?!" cried Frost as she got up.

"Today I'd like to announce I'm no longer going to give you challenges again" said Blackheart, "since the two teams will be merging."

"And Heather and Lady Deadpool get to become contestants!" added Hunson.

"Heck about time!" laughed Lady Deadpool as she leaped right in front of the two.

"Finally" said Heather, "I say let's tear them apart."

"So what's the challenge?" asked Viper.

"Today you're going to fight Blackheart!" laughed Hunson, "Whoever is left standing wins immunity!"

As the contestants were led to the arena, they charged at Blackheart with Frost leading the charge she tried to freeze Blackheart, yet Blackheart countered her with flames sending her flying up in the air. Viper along with Slade both tried to take on Blackheart, yet Blackheart ended up showing off his own martial art skills in taking them both down.

"He's tougher than I thought" said Viper.

"Same here" added Slade.

Soon Bob along with the Ice King charged at Blackheart, poor Bob was body slammed by Blackheart, and for the Ice King, the Ice King was burnt to a crisp yet he wasn't in the same condition that Frost was who was in a far worse condition. Soon it was up to Lady Deadpool and Heather, Heather ended up providing a distraction for Blackheart, but as Blackheart thought he had the upper hand, Lady Deadpool snuck up on him and smacked him quite a bit.

"Unbelievable, first time anyone has done that to me in a long time, anyway, I see that you two are the winners" said Blackheart.

"Well, it suits that, Heather and Lady Deadpool win immunity" continued Hunson, "the others will have to vote off someone."

Indeed it was going to be a choice between Frost and Bob.

"Wow, Frost, Bob you two didn't do so well in the fight" continued Hunson, "but Bob will get to stay for another day because it is Frost who'd get voted off."

Soon Frost finds herself tied up to the Rocket of Shame.

"Time to blast off this loser!" laughed Mindy as she pressed the button sending poor Frost off where the rocket soon explodes sending Frost tumbling down.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 11!" laughed Hunson.


	16. Bob the Terrible Singer

Chapter 16: Bob the Terrible Singer

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 11, it was merging time with the two teams where they'd fight none other than Blackheart himself in a fight to the finish. For Frost, things went bad to worse when Blackheart began to beat her up like the rest of the contestants, yet luckily for Lady Deadpool and Heather they were the ones who received immunity after defeating Blackheart and poor Frost ended up blasting off in the Rocket of Shame.

So who'll be blasted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 11!

End of commentary.

Bob wasn't happy that he didn't do so well against Blackheart.

Confessions:

"Man, Blackheart was hard" said Bob, "but I hope the next challenge would be easy."

"It better be a fun challenge" laughed Lady Deadpool.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept outside in the open, Marceline ended up coming around and using her guitar to wake everyone up.

"Time to get up from your slumber" said Marceline.

"Great, what sort of a challenge are we going to have now?" asked Heather.

"A battle of the bands" continued Marceline, "whoever can rock the hardest wins immunity."

As the contestants were led to the main area, guitars and other instraments were left.

"Yea, time to rock it out" laughed Lady Deadpool as she grabbed a guitar.

"I call drums" said Bob as he hopped right toward the position of the drummer.

"I'm taking the piano-like guitar" said Slade.

"But I want the drums" said the Ice King, "I got drums at home."

"Fine" said Bob, "I'll just take a solo singer then."

As the contestants began to gear up, the Ice King literally went for the drums as he began to pound on them, while Heather, Lady Deadpool, Poison Ivy along with Slade and Viper began to work the guitars and pianos, Bob began to sing which was rather horrible voice.

Confessions:

"Uh, that's horrible!" cried Marceline as she couldn't stand Bob's voice.

"Hurts my ears" said Slade.

"My drumming drowns it out" laughed the Ice King.

End of confessions.

Everyone literally began to be quite annoyed with Bob and his singing, as everyone else purposely began to drum up their instraments in effort to drown out the horrible singing, Slade and Viper did their best along with Lady Deadpool and Heather, but Bob kept on singing so loudly that it broke the pianos and guitars.

"Okay, enough, the Ice King gets immunity" said Marceline, "everyone else will have to vote off someone."

It was indeed going to be an easy choice this time, everyone was going to vote for Bob to be kicked off.

"Wow, Bob that was some singing back there, too bad it got you voted off" laughed Hunson.

"What, you mean you all don't like my singing?" asked Bob.

"Nope" replied everyone.

As poor Bob soon finds himself tied up to the Rocket of Shame, Mindy ends up pressing the button blasting off Bob.

"Blasting off this loser!" laughed Mindy as the Rocket of Shame roared right off.

"Ha, looks like Bob should learn to sing, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 11!" laughed Hunson.


	17. Escape Slenderman

Chapter 17: Escape Slenderman

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 11, it was the battle of the bands brought to you by my daughter Marceline where our contestants fought over who was the best, for Bob he used his voice bad move as everyone couldn't stand his singing. Yep, Bob was a terrible singer that got himself easily kicked off the game.

In the end the others survived for another day, but who'll be next, find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 11!

End of commentary.

Lady Deadpool was happy and pleased that Bob was gone.

Confessions:

"No more Bob, that means no more horrible singing!" laughed Lady Deadpool.

"Uh, Deadpool will have likely used Bob's singing as a weapon" sighed Heather.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept, Hunson ended up firing a rocket into the air which it exploded waking everyone up.

"About time" said Viper as the contestants came where Hunson fired the missile.

"I got a neat challenge for you, you'll have to travel in a dark, scary maze to get out of this one" continued Hunson.

As the contestants were led by Hunson to the area where they were going to hold the challenge, the maze was rather dark, and each contestant were given a flashlight.

"You are to go through the maze and get out alive, oh by the way, my friend Slenderman is in the maze somewhere" laughed Hunson, "good luck."

As the contestants headed down into the maze, Lady Deadpool and Heather stayed together, while the Ice King stuck around with Slade, Poison Ivy with Viper.

"This maze is kind of creepy" said the Ice King to Slade.

"I think I can get us out of here in no time" said Slade.

As the two headed down one area it split off into two pathways.

"Great, two pathways" said Heather as she ended up joining them with Lady Deadpool.

"Oh, we're going to go down this one" laughed Lady Deadpool.

"Then we'll go off in the opposite one" said Slade.

As the four went on their separate way, Viper and Poison Ivy had found another way in the maze, Poison Ivy didn't like how dark it was as they used their flashlights to try to find their way out they both heard an odd eerie noise.

"What was that?!" cried Poison Ivy.

"Relax" said Viper.

Soon the noise grew louder, and louder until Slenderman himself showed right up behind the two. They both screamed which rang out through the maze as it alerted Slade, the Ice King, Lady Deadpool and Heather.

"Slenderman must have them" said Lady Deadpool.

"Come on, we're not going to be afraid of some weirdo in a suit" said Heather.

As the two headed off, Slenderman decided to focus on targeting Slade an the Ice King next, the Ice King could hear the noise coming toward them.

"What is that?!" cried the Ice King as he noticed Slenderman in the distance.

"Run!" cried Slade.

Both Slade and the Ice King ran for their lives, yet Slade ended up bumping into a wall, as he gazed up, Slenderman was looking down at him.

"This is not my best day" sighe Slade.

The Ice King managed to made it off as he ran, literally bumping into Heather and Lady Deadpool.

"Where the heck did you come from?!" cried Heather.

"Oh, just out running Slenderman!" laughed the Ice King.

"Where's your pal Slade?" asked Lady Deadpool.

"I think Slenderman might have got him" sighed the Ice King.

As the trio headed off, they soon came across another passway this time being three separate ways.

"Down this one!" laughed Lady Deadpool as she raced through the middle.

"I'm taking the one on he right" laughed the Ice King.

"I guess I'll go left" said Heather.

But as Heather continued onward, Slenderman was able to catch up with her and capture her, soon for the Ice King, he was able to yet outrun Slenderman yet again, and ended up making it to the exit of the maze as Lady Deadpool arrived at the same time.

"Ha, I managed to beat you by just a few seconds" laughed Lady Deadpool.

"That was quite a work out" laughed the Ice King.

"Well, it sounds like you two deserve to share immunity as for the others they'd have to vote off someone" laughed Hunson.

Indeed it was going to be a choice between Poison Ivy and Slade.

Confessions:

"Wow, cannot believe Slade bumped into a wall" laughed Heather.

"So embarrassing" laughed Viper.

"I guess I'd vote for Slade" laughed Poison Ivy.

"Not my best effort" sighed Slade.

End of confessions.

"And the votes are in, Slade it seems like you got the most so off you go" laughed Hunson.

Poor Slade soon found himself tied up to the Rocket of Shame.

"Time to blast off this loser!" laughed Mindy.

Mindy ends up pressing the button sending Slade off tied up on the Rocket of Shame, as the rocket explodes Slade tumbles down back to the ground face first.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 11!" laughed Hunson.


	18. Slenderman's Disgusting Food

Chapter 18: Slenderman's Disgusting Food

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 11, it was a dark, spooky maze which our contestants had only a flashlight to guide themselves out of, some contestants were caught by Slenderman, especially one embarrassing catch of Slade bumping into the wall and Slenderman finding him right on the ground!

Yep, Slenderman took care of the others, but not Lady Deadpool or the Ice King whom both made it out alive and Slade got sent off on the Rocket of Shame out. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 11!

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept, Viper was pleased that Slade was finally gone for good.

Confessions:

"Ha, no more Slade, I am so happy Slade made that stupid move!" laughed Viper.

"Slade is gone for good" laughed Poison Ivy.

End of confessions.

As the contestants laid out sleeping out in the open, as Heather woke up she notice Slenderman's shoes were right there.

"Don't try to get me again!" cried Heather to which Slenderman opens up a good meal, "oh, you want to show us what you can make."

"That's right" laughed Hunson, "Slenderman is going to give you a good cooking taste test of his meals."

Confessions:

"I didn't know he could cook" said Poison Ivy.

"Very strange guy" said Viper.

"That just creeps me out" said the Ice King.

End of confessions.

As the contestants were led to the area for their challenge, Heather thought something was really good was being cooked by Slenderman, in reality, Slenderman was receiving some help from Billy, Mindy and Mandy to create some of the grossest meals for the contestants.

"That meals was pretty yummy" said Heather.

"Don't give in so easily" said Lady Deadpool, "I wonder if it that were a trick."

"Ew, I don't like the look at that texture" said the Ice King as he noticed Billy bringing in the first meal.

"Time to chow down" laughed Billy.

As the contestants began eating their meal, Poison Ivy couldn't stand it and barfed all over Billy which Grim ended up laughing at poor Billy.

"Ha, that was a good one!" laughed Grim as poor Billy was covered up in barf.

"Hey, I worked pretty hard" said Billy.

As the next meal appeared, Heather did her best to stuff herself with the disgusting meat, yet it was too much as she had to run to a restroom ending her reign for Lady Deadpool she continued onward with the Ice King as they were making progress through meal, after disgusting meal.

Confessions:

"Ha, I can win this game easy!" laughed the Ice King.

"There is no way the Ice King can beat me" laughed Lady Deadpool.

End of confessions.

As Lady Deadpool continued to scarf down her meals, a spicy yet disgusting meal approached the two, the minute Lady Deadpool began to chow down, spices began to work their charm on her which she ends up literally heading off trying to find some water.

"Well, I guess that means I win immunity!" laughed the Ice King.

"Oh yes you do" laughed Hunson.

Indeed it was going to be a vote between Lady Deadpool and Poison Ivy.

Confessions:

"I dont know which is more annoying, but I'm voting off Poison Ivy" said Viper.

"Bye Poison Ivy" laughed Lady Deadpool.

"Eh, I hate Lady Deadpool" said Poison Ivy.

"So long Poison Ivy" laughed Heather.

End of confessions.

As the votes were tallied it was the obvious Poison Ivy had received the most votes.

"Whoa, it seems that Poison Ivy has received the most votes meaning she'd be the one to be voted off" laughed Hunson.

Poor Poison Ivy soon finds herself tied up to the Rocket of Shame and being blasted off by Mindy.

"Time to blast off this loser!" laughed Mindy as she pressed the button sending poor Poison Ivy off.

The Rocket of Shame shot right off sending it up in the air and exploding until Poison Ivy fell right to the ground.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 11!" laughed Hunson.


	19. Mirror Leaping

Chapter 19: Mirror Leaping

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 11, it was Slenderman again showing off his disgusting food to our contestants, some of them like Poison Ivy couldn't stomach it and soon had to leave the competition altogether like getting voted off in the end. Yep, Poison Ivy was blasted off in the Rocket of Shame, so who'll be kicked off next?

Oh, not only that, but Viper, Heather, Lady Deadpool and the Ice King are our final four, whom among them will reach to the final three? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 11!

End of commentary.

As the contestants laid down on the ground sleeping, Lady Deadpool was thrilled for the next exciting challenge.

Confessions:

"I hope I get a challenging challenge this time" laughed Lady Deadpool.

"It better not be another gross food challenge" said Heather.

"I cannot believe I made it this far" said Viper.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept, Hunson ended up coming in with Tiny Tina who ended up using fire crackers to get everyone up.

"What, I'm up, I'm up" said the Ice King.

"Welcome" laughed Hunson, "today's challenge will be indeed a challenging challenge, you are going to leap through a mirrors with a bomb strapped to yourselves."

"Glad I got a healing factor" laughed Lady Deadpool.

"Whoever can make it to the end will have their bomb device shut off, but if you don't make it you'll be out" laughed Hunson.

As the contestants were led to the area for the challenge, a row of mirrors were displayed, where Tiny Tina ends up strapping a bomb vest on the four remaining contestants.

"And now time to set the charges" laughed Tiny Tina as she ends up setting up the bombs.

"Hey this is plenty of time" laughed the Ice King.

"And go!" said Hunson.

As the four contestants start leaping through the mirrors, seconds and minutes ticked away as the timers for the bombs were going to go off, Viper was doing her best to keep up with Heather and Lady Deadpool thinking the Ice King wouln't be that much competition for her, she ends up bypassing him and tries to pass Heather and Lady Deadpool.

"Here she comes" said Lady Deadpool.

Viper tries to pass Lady Deadpool, who then starts fiddling with her bomb vest.

"Hey!" cried Viper.

"Look how much time you have left" laughed Lady Deadpool as she ended up hacking into the timer to change the time amount left for Viper.

Viper ends up passing the two, and almost makes it until the timer goes off exploding, sending her flying right into the air and landing on the ground.

"Ouch, that had to hurt" laughed Hunson.

As for the other three remaining contestants, Heather and Lady Deadpool were racing, when Lady Deadpool decided to fiddle with Heather's bomb vest.

"Hey, I thought we had an alliance!" cried Heather.

"Time is up!" laughed Lady Deadpool as she leaped through a mirror.

Poor Heather soon had her bomb vest go off sending her flying into the air and landing hard on the ground, soon it was just between Lady Deadpool and the Ice King, yet for the Ice King he was just a few mirrors away as Lady Deadpool ended up receiving immunity.

"Ha, I win, I win!" laughed Lady Deadpool as she reached the end as her bomb vest was deactivated by Tiny Tina.

"As for the others you'll be voting off someone" laughed Hunson.

It was going to be pressure toward the Ice King from Viper and Heather as they were both trying to hope they'd get the Ice King to kick one of them off.

"Ice King" said Heather, "you want to win, don't you, if you want to beat Lady Deadpool, join me."

"Are you kidding, she's an amateur" said Viper, "I was the head of HYDRA, I know more tactics in battle."

"And yet Lady Deadpool got to you first" said Heather.

"Well, you were her friend and she betrayed you" continued Viper.

"Ladies, slow down" said the Ice King, "I'd make my decision shortly."

Confessions:

"Oh great, they're both terrific!" cried the Ice King, "I just don't know which one to vote off!"

End of confessions.

The Ice King ended up twiddling his thumbs as he waited for the results.

"Wow, Heather, Viper, didn't realize you two would make it this far into the game, but only one of you will be staying and the other will not" said Hunson, "let's see, there are only three votes this time, one vote for Heather, and one vote for Viper, and one more vote for, uh, what's this, Viper!"

"What?!" cried Viper as she glared at the Ice King, "You voted to kick me off and not her?!"

"Hey she's a different kind of a veteran, a Total Drama veteran" continued the Ice King.

"She'll betray you!" cried Viper as the Legendary Billy came to take Viper off.

Poor Viper soon found herself tied up to the Rocket of Shame.

"Time to blast off this loser!" laughed Mindy as she pressed the button the Rocket of Shame roared right off.

Viper was sent up, and up until the rocket exploded sending her falling flat to the ground.

"Wow, the final three, a fight between the Ice King, Heather and Lady Deadpool, who among them shall win? Find out next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 11!" laughed Hunson.


	20. Mephisto's Scavenger Hunt

Chapter 20: Mephisto's Scavenger Hunt

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 11, it was just down to four contestants, the Ice King, Viper, Heather and Lady Deadpool all vetting for the top in the latest challenge of mirror leaping race with a bomb strapped to your vest. For Lady Deadpool she literally used her skills to hack into the timer to get rid of Viper and then betray Heather afterward.

She ended up receiving immunity in the end and Viper got voted off due to Heather being a Total Drama veteran. So the final three has come whom among them will be part of the final two? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 11!

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept, Mephisto who was given the task to provide the challenge by Hunson floated over them.

"Aw, isn't that cute, time to wake them up!" laughed Mephisto as he ended up using his magic to cause the ground shake beneath them.

"What the?!" cried Heather, "Who the heck are you?"

"I am Mephisto, a friend of Hunson Abadeer, I have come to give you the challenge" continued Mephisto, "your challenge is to gather these magical items and retrieve them for me."

Mephisto ends up handing each of the three contestants a list of magical items.

"Find most of them before time runs out and you'll win immunity" continued Mephisto.

As the trio heade off, the first on the list was a fairy.

"Where the heck am I going to find that?!" cried the Ice King.

"Use a net" said Lady Deadpool, "they hate nets."

"Oh right" laughed the Ice King.

As the trio went off to find where a fury would be located, the Ice King ended up finding Cosmo who was wondering in the Nightosphere trying to search for Timmy.

"Ah, a big scary icy guy!" cried Cosmo.

"Ha, caught ya!" laughed the Ice King as he dragged Cosmo off.

For Heather, she noticed Poof was sitting on a rock waiting with Timmy.

"Where the heck are Cosmo and Wanda?" asked Timmy.

"Poof, Poof, Poof" said Poof.

"I know we're in the Nightosphere, I am just curious where all the bad people go when they you know pass away" continued Timmy.

"Ha, got ya!" laughed Heather as she grabbed Poof with the net.

"Poof, run!" cried Timmy.

Poof did just that, which ended up dragging poor Heather around hitting her against the various rocks, for Lady Deadpool capturing Wanda was easy, after handing over the two fairies to Mephisto, they were going to get a magical weapon that was next on the list. For the Ice King, the Headless Horsemann was using his magical axe to terrorize some Nightosphere dwellers.

"Ha, time to freeze ya!" laughed the Ice King as he froze the Headless Horsemann to which he then went over and grabbed the axe, "Mine if I borrow this?"

Lady Deadpool ended up finding a magical ring as she defeated a powerful wizard with ease, for Heather she was still struggling on her first item capturing Poof.

"Stop it, slow down!" cried Heather as she bumped into a rock.

Poof sadly ended up getting away, for the others they moved on, next item was a hi-tech item that wasn't supposed to be magical, for Ice King he ended up capturing Skulker as he froze him solid, for Lady Deadpool she ended up capturing the cyber version of Smoke.

"Great job, last item on the list you'll have to obtain a magical book" said Mephisto.

Both the Ice King and Lady Deadpool were on a trek to find the Bombinomicon which Merasmus was busy reading it, Heather also was in an attempt to try to get just one item on the list.

"Ha, we found the wizard" laughed the Ice King.

"So, you seek to obtain a magical book, my Bombinomicon?" asked Merasmus.

"Yea, give it to us" said Lady Deadpool.

"Never!" laughed Merasmus.

"Like a stupid wizard like you could do anything to us" laughed Heather.

"Ha, do not anger a wizard" laughed Merasmus, "I give you bombs for a head!"

Suddenly the trio realized they did have bombs for heads, for Lady Deadpool it was easy just taking off the bomb where her own head pops right back up.

"How did you do that?" asked Meramus.

"Hey, I know how to hack into stuff" laughed Lady Deadpool.

For the Ice King, it ended up freezing the bomb preventing it from going off, Heather wasn't so lucky as it exploded sending her falling off the cliff.

"Wow, you two must have some skills therefore I am going to give you my Bombinomicon" continued Merasmus.

"Oh boy, new owners" laughed the Bombinomicon.

As both Lady Deadpool and the Ice King returned with the last item, Mephisto was impressed along with Hunson.

"Wow, you two did great which means you'd be going onto the final two" laughed Hunson, "Heather not so much."

Soon Heather woke up to find herself tied up to the Rocket of Shame.

"What, what the heck happened?!" cried Heather.

"You got blown up again" laughed Hunson.

"Also you're blasting off again loser!" laughed Mindy as she pressed the button she sent Heather blasting off on the Rocket of Shame, "Bye loser!"

Poor Heather soon exploded yet again as the Rocket of Shame headed off sending her tumbling down to the ground.

"Ha, it sounds like the Ice King and Lady Deadpool will go head to head as part of the final two next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 11!" laughed Hunson.


End file.
